Unexpected Meeting
by SoRikuR0x
Summary: Kenny runs away from home, swearing never to return again. But gets into another fight in an alleyway, killing him...again. Kenny gets on a bus to get away and hopefully die and come back without anyone noticing. Kyle, just coming home from who knows where gets on the same bus and look at that! An Unexpected Meeting. WARNING! This has super smut lemons in here! READ @ UR OWN RISK!


KyleXKenny

Unexpected Meeting

Summary: Kenny runs away from home, swearing never to return again. But gets into another fight in an alleyway, killing him...again. Kenny gets on a bus to get away and hopefully die and come back without anyone noticing. Kyle, just coming home from who knows where gets on the same bus and look at that! An Unexpected Meeting.

WARNING: THERE WILL BE CURSING & LEMONS! I MAY continue this. Ya know, I have so many others that I have to write. I focused on making this a oneshot because I wanted to make it super-duper long...so I dunno...

OMG A SEME!KYLE! AHHH! I said that I liked Kenny as the seme always to FuckFust (check her out on DA! She's an awesome Kenny!) buuuut, now that I wrote this, I think I wouldn't mind a dominant Kyle...it's hot 0/0

I actually had started it and thought it was going to be a Kenny!Seme Kyle!Uke like usually, but the way I had it, it ended up becoming a super hot Kyle!Seme! XD

ENJOY!

* * *

"I don't need your fag ass in my house, bitch!"

"Fine! I don't need you! I'm never coming back here!" Kenny screamed back at his dad as he ran out of the house carrying his few belongings in a small over-the-shoulder bag. He had his phone, his PSP and some of the money he'd collected over the years secretly.

**A DAY OR SO LATER**

"Hah...hah..." Kenny stood in a fighting stance, jacket open, sleeves rolled up, dirty, hair a mess, bloodied lip and multiple bleeding scratches or deeper cuts. "Guess...Guess that's all of those bastards." He stood straight as he wiped the blood from his lip.

BOOM

"Guess...there was one more..." Kenny turned around and slammed the metal pole into the last man's head knocking him either unconscious or dead, Kenny couldn't tell.

He looked down, "Damn shot again." Right through one of his lungs. He was gonna die...again.

"Better get outta here.

He tore the sleeves off of some of the attackers shirts and made a makeshift bandage to stop the bleeding on his chest. Then zipped up his jacket, rolled down his sleeves and put up his hood.

"Damn muggers. Always so damn persistent." Kenny muttered as he kicked one's head as he headed out of the narrow alleyway to the streets. He passed through many people, all of them gave him a strange look because of the dirt all over him, but no one really thought much of it.

Kenny found a septa bus still running it's late rounds thank god. He checked his PSP for the time since his phone broke. 11 pm huh... Well I guess it's better than being here like this in the middle of the day. That would attract too many people.

Kenny staggered onto the bus, his ankle totally out of commission. One of the guys must have hit him with something metal there, it was in so much excruciating pain and it was turning a sickly shade of green. The bus-driver gave him a funny look, but took his money anyway.

Kenny went to the very back of the bus so he could just die and come back again without anyone noticing. "God. This whole dying and re-dying shit is getting old." And he stopped breathing.

**A few stops later**

"Ugh! Why are the buses always so crowded at nighttime? People should be in bed!...Well I guess I really should be too...ARGH." Kyle scanned the septa for a possible seat anywhere.

He saw one seat with only an orange hooded figure, and walked right up to him. "Hey can I sit here?" When he got no response, he decided to sit because who knows, maybe the guy's antisocial or he's got his iPod turned up too loud.

After a few minutes, the distinct smell of blood wafted into his nostrils and he looked over at the guy confused. Then the bus made a quick stop throwing the mysterious stranger forward. Kyle caught him since it looked like he'd fallen asleep.

He set the guy upright and looked at him again, only this time to see under the hood.

The boy about his age...was covered in scratches, blood, and he...he wasn't breathing!

Kyle started freaking out in his head. "I'm sitting next to a DEAD person! Well, maybe he's not dead, maybe he needs help! I can't tell anyone...this entire freaking town is too dense...they'd think I killed him before I can get him to a hospital...and even there they'll probably think I killed him before I can explain..." Kyle pondered on what he should do for a while.

"Ah. I guess it can't be helped, I'll take him to my place and clean him up and see what I can do..."

About 20 minutes later, they came to Kyle's stop. He picked up the boy, practically dragging him down the aisle due to both their skinny bodies, and Kyle's lack of strength to carry him. He had the boy's arm around his shoulder, he put his hood back up so he wouldn't attract too much attention, and held him by his belt loops and arm.

He dragged the boy off the bus, telling the driver that they'd gone out partying and his friend had gotten drunk.

He brought the boy up the elevator to his small apartment on the 6th floor. He let go of the boy's arm around his shoulder real quick to unlock the door and push it open. He and the unmoving boy then fell oh so gracefully into the hallway of his apartment.

He dragged the boy in farther and closed the door, then he rushed to his bathroom and grabbed all the older towels and threw them all over his bed. He ran back to the hallway of his front door and grabbed the orange clad boy and brought him up onto the bed.

He unzipped the jacket and his breath caught...This boy...had been shot through the lungs. There was no way this boy was alive, or ever going to be. He slowly peeled off the rest of the bloodied jacket and saw the cuts and scratches all over his arms, torso, everywhere. He saw the black eye and the cuts on his cheeks, the trace of a bloody nose and a split lip.

Kyle gaped for a bit and ran the different scenarios through his head. "Well if someone reports him missing...if they some how trace him here...they might think that I killed him...and I'll go to jail! Or worse!"

Kyle freaked out and panicked for a while, because he damn well had the right to. "Ugh," He put his face in his hand thinking for a bit, "Oi, I need a glass of water and something to chill out..."

He went to the freezer and got ice, then filled the cup with tap water. He went to his living room and turned on the television, and promptly fell asleep to it after a long, long, tiring day.

About an hour after he fell asleep, he woke to a gunshot noise. He jolted up and looked to see the TV was off of late night cartoons and now onto those creepy guns shows and stuff.

He turned off the TV and decided to go see his "patient" again and decide what to do with him. He walked back to his room to see the boy sitting up, the makeshift bandage that was around his chest, gone, and the bullet wound, healed. The scratches were still there though.

Kyle did what most normal people would do when they saw someone who was obviously shot in a vital organ up and looking around; he screamed.

"AHHHHH HOLY FLIPPING-! WHAT- HOW- WHO?!" Kyle rambled on and by now had caught Kenny's attention.

"Hey... I was on a bus... wasn't I?" Kenny asked calmly.

"Y-Yeah but you looked hurt so I...took you to my h-house. BUT YOU WERE DEAD! HOW ARE YOU AWAKE AND ALIVE?!" (Skillet! lol) Kyle screamed. This just wasn't right. He saw the bullet wound. It went right through his lung. And since it went right through and he didn't have any medical treatment for who knows how long since it happened, he must have been dead!

Yet here was the very same boy. Sitting on his towel covered bed, with the tiny scratches, the black eye, the split lip, the trace of a bloody nose, but no bullet wound! And even the larger cuts seemed to have faded to smaller little scratches.

Kenny looked at him and sighed. "I'm sorry about this. It must be quite a shock. But I can assure you that you're not dreaming." He chuckled as he saw the redhead in front of him pinch himself to make sure he was awake, and wince and rub his arm when he confirmed so.

"I just. I have no idea what happens to me. I mean. I've died...so many times I can't even count. I've died so many ways I can't even count. Yet I always take a nice little visit to hell and come back a while later. Sometimes the time that I come back differs. Sometimes a week, sometimes a few weeks, sometimes a few hours, sometimes only one hour, like now. But I have no explanation. I think I'm cursed... But hey. Immortality. I'm what everyone wants." Kenny smiled a broken grin and stared off into space for a bit when he said that.

"W-Well...I guess I can believe you since I'm seeing it for myself..." Kyle relaxed a tiny bit, since he knew that this boy was not going to hurt him or anything, and didn't even know what was going on with himself. "What's your name? I'm Kyle Broflovski."

"McCormick. Kenny McCormick." Kenny grinned when he saw that Kyle had relaxed a bit, and didn't throw him out of his home calling him a psycho.

Kenny threw out his hand for a shake, and Kyle came closer to shake it. "Come on dude! I won't bite!" Kenny laughed at Kyle's tentativeness but his obvious curiosity at the boy in his room.

"I promise you, that I will not hurt you." Kenny said with sincerity in his eyes and words.

Kyle was finally able to trust him. Granted, he didn't know anything except the boy was named Kenny McCormick and he couldn't die, so it's not like he could suddenly hand his entire life over to trust to this stranger, but he felt...oddly relaxed by Kenny's presence.

Kyle sat at the foot of the bed, across from Kenny, "Hey, do you mind if I look at your injuries and check if you're really alright?

"Yeah, I guess so?..."

Kyle inspected his arms and face. He pulled up Kenny shirt to see that even the deeper cuts that were on his torso were now faded to little scratches or just small scars. He saw scars on Kenny's wrists that didn't look like he was attacked, and looked up at Kenny's face with surprise when he saw them.

Kenny looked away, looking ashamed, "I...The first time I came back from hell, it hurt so much. The pain was unbearable, and even when I woke up, I still felt immense pain. I was confused to why I was still here. So I tried to kill myself to see what happened... I came back again. And tried to die again. It was a continuous cycle that I became addicted too. But I haven't cut myself in a while, seeing as everyone else seems to do it for me."

Kyle took Kenny's chin and made him face his eyes. "Kenny McCormick. I swear to my very last breath, that I will not hurt you."

Kenny smiled at this, "Man, don't get all cheesy on me! I've only known you for about 20 minutes!" Kenny and Kyle both laughed at this. Well, until Kyle continued his inspection and saw Kenny's right ankle. It was greenish in color, and looked pretty bad.

He pressed it and Kenny's smiled disappeared in shock and he started screaming. Screaming so loud, and the pain was so harsh that his screams weren't even full, they were choked off. His face, twisted into a truly mortified expression and he struggled to pull away.

Kyle let go as quick as he could and Kenny curled up into himself hugging his knees to his chest lying on his side, whimpering and shaking, occasionally letting out sobs.

Kyle sat in shock. Just when he promised his new friend that he wouldn't hurt him, he went and did exactly that.

Kyle walked out of his bedroom and left Kenny curled up on the bed. He went to the fridge and got a large icepack and a kitchen towel. He went back into his room and rolled Kenny over so he was laying on his right side.

He wrapped the icepack up in the towel and put it on the bed, then he gingerly picked up Kenny's foot and placed his ankle on the ice pack. Kenny just watched as Kyle did this and sniffled a bit. He knew Kyle didn't mean to hurt him. But his ankle was in such excruciating pain, he couldn't help but scream and cry and curl away from the redhead's touch.

Kenny just laid there for a few hours when Kyle said he'd go to the store and get something for his pain. His ankle was now numb and it was a nice feeling compared to the pain. Meanwhile Kyle was at the pharmacist looking for pain meds and ace bandages. He had to help Kenny after he hurt him.

He walked up and down the aisles frantically and filled with guilt from Kenny's hurt expression.

Kenny waited a total of an hour and a half with the ice pack before Kyle got home. He heard the door click open and then closed and then Kyle walked in with a bag full of stuff.

Kyle wordlessly handed Kenny 2 painkillers and Kenny took them, worried about his new friend though since he was being so quiet.

Kyle then touched Kenny's ankle and Kenny couldn't feel a thing. Kyle lifted the foot and began bandaging it in the ace bandage he had bought.

Kenny smiled gratefully to Kyle to show that he'd forgiven him for hurting him earlier, but Kyle wouldn't even look in Kenny's direction, let alone his face, "Hey," Kenny's voice sounded hoarse, "Are you-" "Done." Kyle cut him off. Kyle looked back into his bag and pulled out one of those big lollipop and handed it to Kenny, and then pulled out a pack of 4 HUGE smiley face stickers and put them next to Kenny.

Kenny smiled and saw that Kyle was doing this out of guilt, he wasn't talking to him because he thought Kenny was angry at him.

Kenny pulled Kyle's chin up to face him and Kyle averted his eyes. "Look at me Kyle." Kenny demanded looking into the forest green orbs. When Kyle finally looked at Kenny, Kenny saw how broken and guilty and sad he looked. Kenny smiled his reassuring, beautiful smile, "Kyle. I'm not mad at you. I only pulled away because it had hurt." Kyle looked away guiltily again then. "But Kyle. I know that you didn't mean to hurt me, so I forgive you ok?"

Kyle looked back up at Kenny with tears in his eyes and leaned forward to awkwardly hug Kenny. Kenny returned the hug with as much strength as he could muster. He felt a bit woozy from the pain meds and promptly fell asleep holding onto Kyle.

Kyle smiled and cried a little bit into Kenny's shoulder, unknown to the peacefully sleeping blonde. Kyle untangled himself from the blonde and went to his dresser. He needed to change Kenny out of those wrecked clothes.

Hm... He picked out a few of his clothes and put them on the sink in the bathroom and decided to let Kenny wake up before he helped him shower and get changed.

He laid back down to Kenny and Kenny reached out in his sleep for Kyle, pulling him against his chest. Kyle blushed a bit in surprise when his forehead hit Kenny's skinny but slightly muscled chest, and then smiled and wrapped his arms around Kenny's waist hugging him and falling asleep in the blonde's hold.

A few hours later, Kyle woke up and saw Kenny looking down at him smiling. "Morning sleeping beauty!" Kenny grinned.

"Ah!" Kyle scrambled away from Kenny's chest as he realized where he'd been laying. Kenny pouted, "Aw. I thought you liked laying with me. You were snuggling up to me so cutely! And now I'm cold!"

"U-Um...Er. SHOWER! Yeah! You need a shower now Kenny, I planned on only letting you sleep for a little while longer and then..." He looked at the clock that read 3:00 pm. He stared at the clock and tried to work out how the heck that worked...

Well it was 12 when he got on the bus...12:45 when he dragged Kenny in... about 2:30 when he woke up to the TV...4:30 when he got back from the store with Kenny's meds. And probably about 6 am when he fell asleep in Kenny's embrace...which meant...HE'D SLEPT FOR 9 HOURS! Kyle leaped out of bed and started rambling, "Oh god. Good thing it's Saturday, but seriously! It's 3 pm and I just slept for NINE HOURS!"

Kenny laughed at his discombobulated state, "Relax dude. It's Saturday, and although I don't know what you do on Saturday's you helped me out all night and you needed that rest, as did I. So it's ok! Just chill out, man."

Kyle looked over at Kenny and said, "Alright, up! It's time for you to shower. Ya stink." Kenny playfully sniffed at his armpit and made a face. "Yeah you're right... Except... I can't really move."

"Well what do you think I'm here for?" Kyle looked at him expecting and actual answer.

"Wait, wait, wait. You're going to help me...shower?" Kenny looked at him funnily.

"Well you can't do it on your own can you? How old are you anyway? You look about my age..." Kyle asked thoughtfully.

"Uh. 19."

"Oh ok then. I'm turning 19 in a few months so it's not that big of an age gap. So come on! Let's GO!"

What...this kid Kyle...was younger than him. And he wanted to help him...shower?... Uhhhh awkard much?

Kenny, with a lot of help from Kyle, somehow got to his feet and into the bathroom. He took of his own shirt, but blushed when Kyle had to take off his pants and boxers. The weird thing was Kyle didn't even seem to care that Kenny's dick was right in his face... _I dunno but most people, unless they work at a hospital or some old person care center, would be a little grossed out or weirded out or blushing or SOMETHING._

Kyle helped Kenny into his shower. Luckily it was a big one since it served as a bath too, but unfortunately, that meant the walls on the side of the bath were a bit high, and they had steps leading into it. (Woah, big bath for a small apartment...well he's gotta indulge himself in something doesn't he?)

Kyle helped Kenny up the stairs and into the tub, and then sat him on the little bench on the sides. He took off his own clothing but left his own boxers on (to Kenny's disappointment) and turned on the faucet.

He made sure the temperature was ok and then turned on the shower head. He let Kenny just sit on the bench as he scrubbed the dirt and blood off of him. He made sure Kenny wasn't getting hurt this time and was proud to see Kenny was actually quite happy with Kyle washing him and not in pain. Except, Kyle didn't know exactly _how_ happy he was making Kenny.

Kenny had to try to hide his semi-erect penis from view by putting his hands in his hands in his lap so it looked like he was just covering his private space because he was embarrassed of being in a shower with another person. Well he was embarrassed but not because of that.

Every touch Kyle made had him going wild. He struggled to hold in his groans and stayed still. Kyle, not knowing what he was doing to the poor horny blonde, put down the wash cloth and just used his hands to rub in the soap and get the dirt out of the small almost unnoticeable scratches.

When Kyle started using just his hands, Kenny couldn't hold back his moan. He clamped a hand on his mouth immediately, knowing that there was no way Kyle didn't hear that, since said redhead quickly withdrew his hands from the blonde's back.

"I'M SO SORRY KENNY! DID I HURT YOU AGAIN?! I'M SO SORRY!" Kyle exclaimed frantically and worried that he'd hurt his friend yet again just trying to help him.

Kenny relaxed a bit, now reassured that Kyle didn't know the moan was because he was turned on, but thought it was because he was hurt. "Y-Yeah. You just scratched me a bit in a cut. C-Could you use the washcloth instead, Kyle?"

Kyle looked guilty again but complied to Kenny's wishes and used the washcloth instead of his hands and Kenny's erection stayed semi-erect rather than shooting up or whatever.

Kenny took his hand away form his mouth and covered his dick again, still trying to hide it from Kyle.

When Kyle finished cleaning him, instead of helping him out of the tub, he went to the faucet and put the plug in the drain, and turned the shower head off so it came out of the faucet instead.

Kenny almost groaned. He had just barely survived a shower with the petite redhead, and now he had to take a bath? He wasn't going to last, he was going to be found out and kicked out.

Unknown to Kenny though, the redhead was not as strong as Kenny had though, he was sporting his own semi-erection through his boxers, still unknown to Kenny because he had yet to see Kyle's front.

Kyle made sure the water came up to their chests before turning it off, and reached to the side to get some bubble mix. He dumped 2 loads into the bath, making it fizz with tons off bubbles. This way, he thought, I won't be found out and hated. He might leave me if he finds out that I'm already crushing on him... I mean really, I just met him. What would he think?

Kyle's heart sank as well as his body. He sat slouched in the tub with the bubbles up to his nose as he blew underwater.

He moved over next to Kenny, hoping he wouldn't be found out, but wanting to be next to him and just be able to be near him while he could. This would probably be the most intimate thing they ever did together. After this, he didn't even know if Kenny had to go back to his own home or if he already even had a girlfriend!

He hoped that Kenny didn't have a girlfriend...or boyfriend. But especially not a girlfriend, because then that meant that he wouldn't have a chance at all with the beautiful blonde. He looked over to Kenny to see him fidgeting and blushing.

He went to hold Kenny's hand and just squeeze it reassuringly, but instead of finding his hand, he hit something hard, and Kenny jolted and groaned. Then froze and looked at Kyle with a scared look in his eyes. Kyle just looked at him with shock in his eyes.

Is that... Was that what I think it was?! Kyle thought excitedly, enough to make his semi-erect dick go to fully erect.

Kenny stared at Kyle, both of them frozen. Kenny frozen because he thought that Kyle would kick him out, Kyle frozen out of shock and excitement. Kenny suddenly drew a large breath in when he felt that hand on his dick that was not his grasp the base and start moving up and down, using the soapy water as a lubricant.

Kenny bucked his hips up uncontrollably. His brain was trying to process between what the fuck was happening, why and OH GOD THAT FELT GOOD. As you can see, he was in quite a dilemma.

Kyle grinned when Kenny bucked up his hips. He knew that the frightened look in Kenny's eyes earlier must have been because he'd been caught with a hard on and was worried that Kyle would disapprove of him and suddenly turn a cold shoulder or something.

Kyle made sure that Kenny knew that he wanted it as much as the bucking, moaning blonde. Kyle gripped the cock tighter, drawing out a choked moan from Kenny's throat. He then took Kenny's hand and placed it on his own clothed erection and watched Kenny's lustful eyes fill with wonder, curiosity and shock.

Kyle grinned at Kenny's facial expressions and the beautiful blush upon his face that was probably matching his own. Kenny's hand started kneading Kyle's straining erection, he pulled it out of the soaking boxers and cleared the bubbles with his free hand looking at that thick erection popping out of those boxers, balls still straining inside of them.

He left Kyle's cock sitting there with the boxers only down to the base of the thick throbbing organ, separating the scrotum. He trailed his hand down and grasped the boxer clad balls, kneading them and separating them in his hand to make Kyle feel maximum pleasure.

When Kenny did this to Kyle, it cause Kyle to grip his his member even harder and pull up and down faster, making Kenny buck and moan more.

The beautiful moans coming from each boy was driving the other crazy with lust. Kenny finally let go of Kyle earning a whimper at the loss. He pulled the boxers off of Kyle, Kyle lifting his hips to get them off quickly, as they threw the wet boxers into the sink. Kyle cringed at that, he did brush his teeth there... but then decided that this was much more important than hygiene when Kenny grabbed his balls again.

Skin on skin contact for Kyle finally made him release a huge drawn out moan and buck his hips wildly up into Kenny's grasp. They gripped each other and pumped underwater at the same speed. Kyle leaned into Kenny and looked into his swirling lustful eyes, asking permission.

When Kenny nodded his confirmation Kyle leaned in further, closing the gap between their lips. When they hit, it was like a magical spark. The fireworks that some romance-novel crazy people talk about. Only this time, Kenny and Kyle believed those crazy people. Because they finally felt that amazing explosion.

The passion was overwhelming as Kyle swept his tongue over Kenny's bottom lip asking for permission. Kenny opened his mouth a bit and allowed Kyle to enter. They fought for dominance, Kyle winning after a long battle.

When they broke away for air, both of them were red, panting and their eyes half lidded. Kyle leaned in again, but instead of aiming for Kenny's swollen lips, he went straight to his neck and began licking up and down, tasting a bit of soap that made him make a face, but mostly tasting Kenny, which was absolutely amazing. The feeling of Kyle's tongue against his sensitive neck had Kenny shooting cum into the water and harshly grabbing Kyle's member tightly, making the redhead bite down on the blonde's neck.

The blonde bucked his hips forward as he rode out his orgasm and gasped and moaned as Kyle bit his neck and sucked, leaving a nice dark hickey.

Kyle almost came right then at the noises and sight that Kenny was displaying for him, but held it back so that he could let his current uke cum more times later that day.

Kyle let go of Kenny's neck at looked at the large, dark hickey he left there, smiling proudly at his work. Kenny looked over to the mirror above the sink and saw the hickey, moaning at the very sight of it.

Kyle then resumed his pumping on Kenny's now hypersensitive dick, bringing him quickly back to full size. Kenny moaned louder as his dick twitched back to life in Kyle's able hands. Those beautiful smooth hands.

Kyle let out another strangled moan as Kenny's rougher hands grasped his cock again. He was too close to cumming and he needed to be inside of Kenny. Now.

"K-Kenny. C-Can I p-please?" Kyle panted out between moans.

"O-Oh goooooood. Please...ugh! Please now Kyle!" Kenny moaned loudly, begging for Kyle's thick prick to be inside of him.

Kyle felt his member get even harder if possible at Kenny's begging. He took Kenny's hand and put it on the blonde's dick so he pumped himself while he moved his hand down and found Kenny's puckered entrance, waiting for Kyle to enter. He ran one around the rim, teasing Kenny and watching his face as he pumped himself.

He inserted one finger and moved it in and out quickly. Kenny came again just from that penetration. Yet he continued to pump himself bringing his very sensitive cock back again. Kyle marveled at Kenny's ability to have so much stamina for so many rounds.

Kyle then thrust in another finger and began to scissor them preparing Kenny for his huge member. He didn't want to hurt the man again. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if he did again. Not this way.

Kenny groaned at the feeling of the two fingers inside of him, scissoring him for what was too come. (Pun intended.) Kenny gripped his cock tightly as he kept bucking his hips, making Kyle's fingers go even deeper inside when he came back down.

Kyle was in heaven feeling the hot velvety walls sucking on his fingers and pulling them in. He couldn't wait to feel his cock inside of that wondrous heat. It was going to be amazing. Kyle licked his lips, turning on Kenny even more, who clamped his insides down on Kyle's fingers, "H-Hurry Kyle!"

Kyle took his time preparing Kenny because although he was dying to penetrate him, he was also aware of how big he was, and didn't want to hurt poor Kenny who had, by the way, only just died several hours ago.

Kyle added a third and fourth finger together and spread them out inside of Kenny making Kenny cum for the third time. He pumped them in and out of Kenny's now well stretched hole and then pulled them out, making Kenny whimper at the loss, but moan at the thought of what was going to happen next.

Kyle moved Kenny so he was straddling Kyle's hips and so that his knees held him up, the tip of Kyle's cock was pushing against Kenny's puckered hole. Kenny groaned and tried to push himself down onto Kyle but Kyle kept his hips in his firm grasp, slowing allowing the largest part, the head, go in. Kenny screamed out moans when the head when in and Kyle was moving quickly back and forth in small little thrusts, allowing the sides of the mushroom head to push against his insides.

Kyle was in heaven. It was only his tip inside, but the heat, the softness, the tightness. It was so overwhelming he knew that if Kenny just dropped down on top of him, he'd cum immediately, and he wasn't sure if he could do multiple orgasms in a night, so he tried not to let that happen.

But while Kyle was in heaven, Kenny grabbed his hands and pulled them off of his hips, then dropped all his weight down onto Kyle, making Kyle plunge deep into him in one quick moment. They both let out strangled groans, since in this position, when Kenny dropped on Kyle, he clamped down on him. He went so deep and Kenny could feel every inch of Kyle's pulsing dick.

Both men released a huge load, Kenny spraying all over the tub again, and Kyle exploding inside of Kenny's warm tight insides as they clamped down on him even more and spasmed around his pulsing cock. Kyle began thrusting as they rode out their intense orgasms.

Kyle found himself re-hardening inside of Kenny and Kenny felt the cock inside of him get bigger, stretching him again and pushing against his insides. The length of the cock was so long it felt as if it almost reached his stomach.

Kyle was happy that he wasn't done yet, so they could both enjoy a full time. Kyle thrust into Kenny again, his dick rubbing against the tight, tight walls of Kenny's insides and growing larger as he continued to thrust. Both Kenny and Kyle were letting out screams, moans, incoherent words being spewed, most likely "Oh god more!" or "You're so damn tight and hot!" or names.

Kenny suddenly felt something cold inside. He realized that when Kyle was stretching him and he entered, he let in the water too! Kyle's dick pressed up against his prostate making him see white, when he drew away, the water pushed up against it. His prostate was continuously abused with no break. The water inside of him was obviously felt by Kyle just then too, as Kyle groaned and made quicker thrusts to make the water move more, and too add more water inside of Kenny.

Kenny's moans escalated, and he started moaning an octave higher than his normal voice due to his prostate being struck head on by the club of cock Kyle had. Kyle was screaming as well as Kenny just figure out how to clamp his walls on Kyle as he pulled out to thrust back in.

Kenny's ass would suck him in with the most delicious noises and his mouth would be making amazing noises as well. Drool and tears ran from Kenny's face as he was bombarded with continuous incredible pleasure that never let up, and only became more intense with every thrust.

Kyle leaned in again and sucked on Kenny's left nipple, making Kenny cum yet again and clamp down on Kyle's pulsing member again and making Kyle cum again as well. They both panted as Kyle continued to assault Kenny's ass mercilessly.

They both loved it though. The friction between them was so amazing, they were now on sensory overload since they'd cum so many times, their cocks were now insanely sensitive to anything. If you poked it, they'd probably cum again.

Needless to say, they fucked so many times they couldn't even count. They came so many times, Kenny knew he'd be shitting Kyle's cum for a long time.

He let loose a gallon of the hot, white fluid every time he came, and boy did he come.

The next day they woke up on the bed, Kenny woke to feel shaking and a beautiful friction from his groin area. Kyle was still thrusting in his sleep, and since he was laying on top of Kenny, his stomach rubbed hard against Kenny's dick. Kenny let out a moan and clamped down his gaping hole as far as it would go and Kyle let loose, his cum shooting his prostate dead on with so much force, it caused Kenny to cum twice in a row.

* * *

ALT ENDING

Kenny woke up on top of Kyle to feel pushing against his inner walls. He felt Kyle's monster cock inside of him hardening. And it felt so good. Making sure that he didn't wake up the redhead, he straddled him and let himself drop multiple times as hard as he could so that Kyle's cock slammed inside of him hitting his prostate so hard that he may have dented it... When Kyle came, his cum shoot his prostate with so much force that it caused Kenny to cum twice in a row

* * *

ALT ALT ENDING

Kyle woke up to find Kenny laying under him and felt the boys walls clamping on his over and over in his sleep. The boy twisted and turned in his sleep, making delicious friction on Kyle's very hard member. Kyle thrust experimentally into Kenny making the boy cum immediately and forcing Kyle in deeper, clamping down harder making Kyle's cum shoot at Kenny prostate with so much force that it cause Kenny to cum twice in a row.

* * *

ALT ALT ALT kinda gross ending that I was just wondering about...pee pee. Seriously, it's about piss. It's all sorts of gross, but hey, if you're into that, then by all means read it. I was probably too high on tic tacs to actually process WTF I just wrote. XD

Kenny woke up to feel a hot liquid enter him but when he clamped his muscles experimentally, he didn't feel Kyle's hardness. Instead he heard Kyle sigh happily and then groan as more of it came out. Kenny wondered what it could possibly be since Kyle wasn't hard, and it wasn't thick enough to be cum... It was hot like cum, but didn't feel like cum. He felt oddly turned on by whatever it was, and started rubbing himself up and down, creating friction on his dick that was trapped between his and Kyle's stomachs. When he came, he clamped harder and more of that weird stuff came out which made Kyle groan and sigh happily again. When Kenny looked down, he saw yellow.

Oh my god...I was just turned on...by Kyle...pissing in me! OH GOD! He felt his dick harden again though. Despite the fact that it was indeed piss, the thought made him think about it...it was really really warm...and it was...slooshing around inside of him he thought as he shook his hips making the pee run around inside of Kenny's insides on Kyle's own dick.

Kyle suddenly made a face and began peeing even more making Kenny cum more times in a row than he could ever remember.

* * *

A/N: HEYY! About the ALT ALT ALT ending, don't say I didn't warn you. I said it was gross and about pee pee. :P

I was wondering because did you know that when you are erect you cannot pee? When you get erect, there is a sort of wall that closes off the bladder and opens the tube to the scrotum where the cum comes out. So it's physically impossible to piss while erect. (Well that's what my 8th grade health teacher said.) So I was thinking, if the person wasn't erect and just peed in their sleep and happened to still be inside their lover? Ew. But hey. I made an ending out of it.

I actually had a dream on the night of the 18th (2 days ago) and it was actually a K2 dream. The start was like this, only it was reversed. Kyle ran out of his home for who knows why (I was in Kyle's mind for some reason, seeing through his eyes) and Kenny chased after him. It was the middle of winter, so there was ice and light snow on the ground. Kyle for some reason was wearing roller skates and had to dodge these random things on the sidewalk (there was a truck that I ran into...) they kissed in an alleyway and then hid in a store in the top abandoned room. Kenny was on lookout as Kyle took off the skates (and they magically disappeared) and realized he did something horrible to his ankle. It was green and it hurt a bit... Kyle hid against the wall between a fridge and a bunch of boxes, not the best place since there WAS a closet and the boxes happened to be on the wall that the door was facing, Kenny hid in front of the closet that was parallel to the door, but a bit in front, so he looked around the corner of the closet and was able to see the hallway leading to the door of the room (can you paint yourself a picture?). Well they were found, and the lady ended up being a kind young woman about the age of 30 something? I don't even know who the lady was, she was a random stranger. She insisted on inspecting Kyle's ankle, she had Kyle lay on a mattress and she sat on a low chair so Kyle could put his feet up on her thigh as she looked at it. Kenny stood behind the woman watching Kyle's ankle. The lady put pressure on the ankle (you know how they say you can't feel pain in a dream? WRONG. I FELT THAT PAIN IT HURT LIKE A BITCH!) Kyle turned on his stomach and screamed a broken scream that was choked off by such pain, they lady held his ankle and continued to put pressure on it, Kenny tried to get the lady off of Kyle...

And that was the end of that part of the dream. So I had this idea of Kyle meeting a dead Kenny on a bus and taking him home, but I never wrote a story for it. And then with this dream yeah I had this. It kinda just went from there. I typed without an outline, or even thinking really...

THIS WAS 12 PAGES! Hey guys, I spent legit, all day writing this (from the moment I woke up at 8:30 to now, 3:30) Is it long enough?! Thanks you!

COOKIES FOR WHOEVER CAN COUNT HOW MANY TIMES KENNY CAME (that was mentioned in the story)!

Hope u liked! R&R!

=SoRikuR0x=


End file.
